


天之音

by yxc199



Category: Mobius Final Fantasy
Genre: M/M, Other, Rating: NC17, Tentacles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxc199/pseuds/yxc199
Summary: 国际服玩家！更新到第四章！后面的剧情还不知道_(:зゝ∠)_





	天之音

**Author's Note:**

> 国际服玩家！更新到第四章！后面的剧情还不知道_(:зゝ∠)_

-引子-

感到无趣吗——想要一些挑战吗，空白哟，你已经开始厌倦这样子的战斗了吧，那么，来和我比赛吧。

为什么我会突然出现，这个问题我无法回答，因为我一直都在，在这个异端来到帕拉米迪亚的时候开始，我就看着他了。

只不过，在这空间扭曲的境界，我无法轻易的现身。

好在我不喜欢规则之外的东西，那些闯入者，那些不能遵守法则的人，不值得我为他们开口。

但是你不一样，也许我可以为了你做些什么。

当然，不要会错意了，我依旧不认为你是适合光之战士的人选，只不过，确实是一个，有趣的人。

从这里开始，到达下一个突破点的路上，你，将会一共击倒多少妖异。

不，不需要现在就猜测，就如你所说，那样做未免有失公平。

用你的身体和大脑，去记录吧，斩杀了多少怪物——对于你漫长旅途来说，微不足道的，一条路。

你将会斩杀多少怪物呢……

开始兴奋了吗，没错，就是这样，去战斗，未来的光之战士。

当到达目的地的时候，告诉我你的答案，正确的数字将会为你赢得丰厚的奖励。

那个男人是否也有奖励？

不，规则以外的男人，没有资格得到奖励，那个男人，就算斩杀了再多的猎物也毫无意义。

奖励只有一份，是为你准备的。

正确将赢得的奖励，而错误的数字，当然，是惩罚……

什么惩罚？安心，尚未成熟的光之战士，虽然我并不喜欢你，但是也不会伤害你。

只不过是一个，小小的游戏。

让你枯燥的路上，多一点刺激。

来，战斗吧，到底，谁会赢呢…

 

-战斗-

“竟然玩这样的游戏，应该说是果然是天音，还是真不像是天音呢。”天音的声音消失后，爱珂终于忍不住抱怨，自从发现那个家伙其实听得到爱珂的声音，就连一直肆无忌惮的妖精，也开始谨慎起来。

魔晃炉的警报已经被拉响了，刺耳的几乎要盖住爱柯的声音。克劳德看起来已经有些不耐烦了，毕竟长期呆在这样充斥着噪音的环境里，任何人都会无法忍耐。金发的青年改变了抱胸而立的姿势，拧着眉毛看着这个突然闯入这里的青年和妖精，“结束了？可以走了吧。”

他的语气有些急躁，但是沃尔觉得，克劳德愿意停下来等人已经十分难得了，毕竟一开始这个男人可是神龙见首不见尾，一眨眼就消失无踪了。

但是，这次的焦躁之中，似乎还有一些别的什么——异端——克劳德姑且算是一个异端，不遵守帕拉米迪亚的规则，被世界排除在外的异端。那么，恐怕克劳德刚才一直保持着安静，并非是不想和天音搭话，而是——

“你听不到吗？”“什么？”对于沃尔的提问，克劳德反射性的应道，随后他顿了顿，接着说，“啊……如果你是说你刚才的说话对象，恩，听不到。”他回答的十分干脆，“但是大概猜到是什么了，总而言之，还是要战斗吧。”

虽然表现的一副无所谓的样子，但是语气中还是透露出了一丝不快。这也是人之常情，毕竟突然被召唤到陌生的世界，批头而来的是仿佛没有至今的战斗，还有陌生的人介入其中，现在又出现了不可见也不可闻的存在，将他排除在外。

似乎是想要安慰克劳德，爱柯飞到了他的身边，挥舞着手臂说着天音的坏话，“那个家伙，叫做天音，超级小气！奖励只有一份就算了，就连声音，都吝啬的不让他不喜欢的人听。”克劳德点了点头，爱柯以为他是在赞同自己的话，不，某种意义上来说，克劳德也确实是在赞同，异世界的来客用四个字，回答了爱柯，“可以理解。”

“哎？”“谁都不想要搭理讨厌的人，不管是样子还是声音，最好离得越远越好。”“唔，话是这么说啦……”被这样直爽的回复，爱珂反而不知道如何接口了，面对克劳德的时候，爱珂似乎总是陷于这样的窘境。

沃尔轻笑了一声，虽然他漫长的旅途中只有爱柯为伴应该珍惜，但是能够让妖精为难却是最大的乐趣之一。就在这时，他听到了整齐有序的脚步声，警报响了这么久，看守魔晃炉的“警卫”终于找到他们了。

这位未来的光之战士，一边取下了背上的长刀，“好了，退下吧，爱珂，要战斗了。”但是妖精却飘到了他的面前，不服气的抗议他的命令，“什么叫做退下！明明战斗的时候还需要我的支援！”

“支援在后方就行了，难道你打算在前面帮我们挡下攻击吗？”“后方的支援就拜托了”沃尔和克劳德几乎是同时开了口，相对于沃尔的冷嘲热讽，克劳德干脆的多，爱柯左顾右盼，前后飞舞了一下，冲着自己的旅行搭档做了个鬼脸，便飞到了那个金发的外来者身边。

“是是……”对于这无声的批判，沃尔咕哝着，摇了摇头。

和天音的游戏看起来很简单，突破意味着关闭这所魔晃炉，这并非他突破的第一个设施，了解了这个设施内的敌人后，战斗并不困难。但是，计数的游戏，一开始还很轻松，可到达了一定数量后，就开始变得混乱了。

“51？”割开当前战斗中一个警卫兵的身体后，沃尔有些迟疑的念叨，近旁的克劳德收起了自己的武器，纠正了他的错误，“61。”

“61了啊……”“你，数学不好呢~”“这是算数。”对于爱柯的嘲笑，沃尔这么回击，他甩掉刀上黑色的血迹，开始重新审视这个游戏的难易度，“果然和天音的比赛不是那么容易的事情……”

在沃尔嘀咕的时候，妖精凑到了他跟前，偷笑这开了口，“需要我帮忙吗？”“条件是？”“跪下来对我说，爱柯大人！求求你帮帮我！”爱柯比划着姿势，摆出祈求的模样，又转了一圈，挺着胸膛趾高气昂的看着沃尔，“那么我也许会勉为其难的帮你哦。”

“……如果你真的会帮我的话，这也没什么。”沃尔叹道，他的眼角看到克劳德，金发的战士微微歪着脑袋，传手叉腰看着眼前上演的喜剧演出，虽然面无表情，但是似乎不打算催促。

“为什么你认为我不会帮你？”“因为这是我和天音的比赛，你也说那是个小气的家伙，如果违背他的意愿恐怕会生气。”

“嘛~”妖精耸了耸肩，沃尔接着说道，“既然已经知道他可以通过我的眼睛和耳朵看到你听到你，那么……我不想为了所谓的奖励危害到你。”

“这么说，我比奖励更重要吗？”“当然。”他回答的不假思索，这确实是发自内心的答案。在这个帕拉米迪亚，他唯一的“伙伴”，也只有爱柯了。哪怕这个妖精是个狡猾的说谎精，以捉弄他为乐。

听到这个回答，爱柯“嘿嘿嘿”的笑着，转了一个圈，舞动的翅膀发出了悦耳的铃声，她看起来十分的高兴。而围观的克劳德，已经移开了视线，眼睛锁定着前方的道路拐角。

因为警报已经被关闭，任何声音都不会躲过这些长期战斗的战士们的耳朵。

不同于警卫兵，那是妖异的呼吸——

然而还沉浸在愉悦中的爱柯，似乎并没有发现异样，她绕了一圈，冲向了前方，挥舞着双臂，高喊着战斗的口号，“既然这样，上吧！爱柯大人我会作为你们最强力的支援！1！2！3！GO！”

可是妖精小小的身形尚未到达道路的劲头，就被克劳德突然的跳斩形成的冲击波吹得老远。

遭到攻击的妖异发出尖锐的吼声，被吹飞的妖精稳住雄性，捂住自己的胸口用力吸了一口气，深呼吸着平稳自己的心跳——如果妖精有心跳的话——“喂！你！攻击也先说一声啊！”她不满的抱怨。

斩断了妖异的首级后，金发的战士皱起了眉侧过头看向那个气呼呼的妖精，“碍事，褪下。”他简短的几个字，让爱柯屏住了呼吸涨红了脸，数秒的停顿，妖精再一次爆发了，“这是什么态度！太过分了！过分！！沃尔！上！让他见识见识光之战士温柔的战斗方式！”

“是是，但是什么是温柔的战斗方式？”沃尔忍不住吐槽，“而且我可不是光之战士，只是空白而已。”

 

-胜负-

魔晃炉的轰鸣声终于消失了，这个设施内的妖异，也已经暂时被清空。

若是走那些走过的路，它们又会再度出现，无止无尽——但是，和天音的比赛，已经告一段落，然而沃尔却没有如期听到天音的声音。

“好奇怪。”爱柯抱臂歪着脑袋用手指戳着自己的面颊，翅膀上的光也因为她的疑惑而黯淡了一些，“虽然是个讨厌的家伙，但是天音不应该违约啊。”

“……你还记得塔吗？”沃尔想起了什么，被这么一提醒，爱柯连连点了点头，“对对，我记得，到达塔的高处后，天音就不能说话了，但是塔是时空的裂缝——而这里……”

“毕竟是异世界的设施。”接口的人是克劳德，他扛着自己看起来颇为沉重的大刀，用刀背轻轻的锤了锤自己的肩膀，“是这样吧，你可以先去解决你的约定，下一个魔晃炉的杂兵我一个人也可以清理干净。”

这大概是唯一的办法了，毕竟克劳德看起来可不是会在有敌人的情况下还乖乖等人的家伙。约定了下一个设施再见后，沃尔便使用从水晶那里得到的力量传送了出去。

必须避免多余战斗，天音会守约，但是不一定不会耍赖。

双脚落地的那一刻，沃尔首先感觉到的是属于帕拉米迪亚的空气。那些异世界的设施被出现的时候，似乎连异世界的空气也一并被带了过来，封闭的建筑之内，在闷热的空气和陌生的环境中战斗了这么长时间，回到熟悉的景色之中，让沃尔不由得松了一口气。

明明对于被传送到这个世界，抹去了所有记忆，为了成为光之战士而战斗的他来说，帕拉米迪亚也是一个“异世界”，想到这个，沃尔对自己不知何时出现的“依赖感”摇了摇头。

“你的战斗，比我想象中的要慢。”天音的声音，在这时候响了起来。

“让你久等了真是抱歉啊。”“那我接受你的歉意。”“……”如果用一个人来代表厚颜无耻，那一定非天音莫属了，沃尔打心底的这么觉得——爱柯大概排名第二。想到这儿，他看了一眼身边的妖精，对于他突然的注视，爱柯疑惑的歪了歪脑袋。

“那么，你的答案是什么？”“……等一下。”刚想要回答，沃尔却停了下来，“我坚信我的数字是正确的，那么你又怎么证明我的对错？”天音没有回答沃尔的质疑，而是低低的笑了起来，那滑腻的笑声，让沃尔想要捂住耳朵，但是这声音直接回荡在他的脑海里，就算割了耳朵，都无法屏蔽。

见天音如此反应，爱柯感到了不快，不满地指着天空，“难道从一开始就这么打算的吗！天音这个家伙！不仅小气，而且狡猾！”回应爱柯的是一道闪电，击中了妖精附近的一段枯藤，虽然和爱柯擦身而过，但是威慑力却已经足够了。

“住手！天音！”“来，让我们继续，你的答案是什么？空白。”“我拒绝。”沃尔用力挥了挥手臂，他虽然瞪着天空，但是也清楚自己这么做其实毫无意义，这只是象征性的“注视”而已，“无论我回答什么，最终的输赢，都还是靠你的心情，不如现在就告诉我，你到底想让我输还是赢。”

“你还没有重要到我需要用这样无聊的手段来玩一个游戏。”那个声音充满了轻蔑，和嘲笑的意味，“我是个遵守规则的人，来，我最后给你一次机会，空白，沃尔，你的答案是什么。”

如果不回答，又会如何？此刻沃尔所想的却是这个。和天音的游戏，天音显然很想要一个结果，无论输赢，当然是赢，天音当然想要赢，但是他可不想要顺了天音的意。

“是吗，答案还是，拒绝啊……”天音的声音，渐渐的消失了，这一点也不像是天音，沃尔握住了刀柄，伸手护住身边的妖精，四顾着警惕起来。

但是攻击却是来自地下，大地忽然颤动着裂开，飞在空中的爱柯虽然不受影响，但是沃尔却必须费尽全力才能够稳住自己的身形。在那些漆黑的裂缝之中，忽然升起了无数的藤蔓，挥舞着追击爱柯。

“讨厌！这是什么！！”“爱柯——天音！住手！和她无关吧！”将刀插入地面维持平衡，沃尔大声的喊道，但是天音依旧没有回应，只有这些绿色的藤蔓不断的延伸，互相连接形成了墙壁。

当光线消失的时候，沃尔才发觉这并非是一场袭击，而是一个牢笼。

“爱柯，你还在吗？”他在刀上，附加了火焰的魔法，来点亮这个漆黑的环境，但是除了他自己的声音，泥土松动和藤蔓摩擦的沙沙声，再也没有其他动静了。他挥舞着长刀，斩击那些藤蔓，火焰迅速爬上了这些植物的表层，在四周蔓延，热量开始炙烤他的身体的时候，他才意识到自己的愚蠢。

“啧。”空白啧了啧舌，用冰的结晶，熄灭了火焰。虽然这个空间看起来并不大，但是空气并没有变得过于稀薄，身上的铠甲也迅速吸收了冰的寒意降下温来。

“天音，要杀我的话不需要这样大费周章吧。”“我从未说过要你的性命。”天音终于再度现身了，白色的符文光圈，再次环绕在沃尔的头上，随着天音的声音而闪烁，“安心，妖精只是在外面而已。”

“主动解释？”沃尔挑了挑眉，让冰霜之力继续附着在刀上，微弱的蓝光使周围不至于再度陷入黑暗，“真是谢谢你了，天音。”

“和妖精呆的久了，你的嘴也是越来越厉害了，空白。”“让妖精跟随着空白的难道不也是你吗？毕竟这也是帕拉米迪亚的规则吧。”

“确实如此，但是也并非如此。”天音的声音带上了一丝笑意，但是他显然不打算继续在这个话题上纠结了，“还是让我们来谈一谈关于你的奖励吧，空白。”

“奖励？我以为这就是你所谓的惩罚。”“不，这只是为了不让人打扰而已。”“可我没有回答你的提问。”“但是如果我希望你得到这个奖励呢？”

“……”沃尔抿了抿嘴唇，他很好奇天音的奖励会是什么。虽然说为了奖励而战斗是理所当然的，这是帕拉米迪亚的定律。他遵守着这个规则，抱有期待，充满了好奇，却又并非“非他不可”。这矛盾，在此时此刻显得更加强烈了。

“我不认为你会这么好心……”最终，沃尔得出了这个结论，“我不需要这个奖励，快点放我出去。”天音却因此大笑起来，那笑声让沃尔感到不快，也让他分了心神，没能察觉到那些蠢蠢欲动的细小的枝蔓，已经趁着昏暗的光线，聚拢在他的身边，猛地发动了攻击，击落了他的武器。

“天音——”“既然不需要奖励，那么，就接受惩罚吧，空白哟。”

 

-惩罚-

锋利的刀尖轻易的插入了树藤之中，冰霜逐渐蔓延，但最终因为中断了魔力的供给而停了下来。

魔力带来的最后一丝光也消失，黑暗猛然降临，随之而来的还有枝蔓活动的沙沙声。纠缠在他的身上，勒得越来越紧。

“惩罚……是什么。”沃尔抓住那根缠住了他的脖子的藤蔓，虽然不至于无法呼吸，但是压迫感却还是带来了恐惧。天音的笑声从他的脑中流窜而过，光圈闪闪烁烁，他只能依稀看到那些粗壮的植物样子。和至今为止他在帕拉米迪亚见过植物都不太一样，虽然有着大量的瘤状凸起，但是它们看起来仿佛覆盖着一层粘液，十分的光滑，涂满了他裸露的背脊。

“天音！”他再一次大喝，藤蔓似乎能够感觉到他的怒气，忽然停下了动作，但是也只是那一瞬间的停顿而已。它们开始钻入到铠甲里面，挤挤攮攮的试图挤到内裳中。沃尔开始觉得——或者说，开始意识到这是什么了，“别开玩笑了，天音。”他的语气听起来有些急躁了，不断的试图扯开这些藤蔓，却不断的手指打滑。受到了挤压后，植物的表层似乎分泌出了更多的液体来保护自己。

虽然身为空白的他没有过去的记忆，但是却不代表他缺乏常识。当直接触碰过粘液的皮肤开始微微发热的时候，沃尔几乎确定了自己的猜想。

“你这么做又有什么乐趣，天音！没有身体，甚至连舌头都没有的家伙，妄想着从视觉来得到快感吗？”“没错。”天音回答了他，用依旧那么高高在上的语调，“就算只有声音，我也可以得到愉悦。只不过……”

“只不过什么！”“你的行为，未免太无趣了，你应当更加惊慌，更加疑惑，更加恐惧。”“我没兴趣满足你的恶趣味！”沃尔咬牙切齿的说道。然而，虽不想承认，但他平静的表面下，确实充满了惊慌和恐惧。身体越来越热了，藤蔓上的凸起，摩擦着他的皮肤，碾压过他的乳尖，带来难以言喻的感觉。

虽然它们刻意的避开了下体，可是他清楚若是逐步发展，总会到达那个程度的……但是，到底，会到达什么样的程度呢。

“哎呀，虽然还没碰到，但是你自己却开始兴奋了吗？”天音的笑声，让沃尔为之一颤，藤蔓终于卸下了他身上的铠甲，咣啷落地暴露出了他微微鼓起的裆部。沃尔啧了啧舌，让自己至少看起来不那么狼狈，“不要嘲讽我了，天音，我怎么说也是有健全的肉体的男人，和你不一样。”

虽然代表了天音的光圈依旧存在，但是沃尔却没有听到任何声音，他皱着眉借着光环顾四周，却忽略了就在眼前的一根绿藤，它不知何时升起，在他扭头看向它的时候，猛地钻入了他的口中，撬开他的牙齿，填满了他的口腔。

“你的嘴巴，还是闭上比较好。”那个小心眼的“声音”，在他脑海中这么说。沃尔愤愤地咬紧牙关，贝齿划破藤蔓表皮的触感传了过来。但是它显然不会那么脆弱，在咬断之前，舌苔率先尝到了酸味，是粘液的味道？

当意识到是破损的表层流出的汁液时，沃尔用力的甩了甩脑袋，自觉的抗拒那些正在滴入他喉咙里的液体。可是他的抗拒毫无作用，这个流着汁液的绿藤，强行的打开他的喉咙。“你尝过花蜜吗？”天音询问着，“这种植物的表皮的味道虽然是酸的，但是更深处却流淌着帕拉米迪亚最甜的花蜜，啊……对了，似乎钻的太深了，直接喂进喉咙里的话，恐怕也尝不到甜味吧。”

虽然舌头无法品尝，但是甜腻的气味，却先一步进入了鼻腔。沃尔徒劳的挣扎着，喉咙不断的收缩想要将这个粗大的异物推出，作呕的冲动让花蜜逆流而上满溢在口中，从嘴角滴落。沃尔觉得自己会因为花蜜而窒息，花蜜的芳香和味道，钻进来他的大脑，让他的思考都变得粘腻了起来。他扣着藤蔓的手愈发的用力，指甲刮过了植物表皮，绿色的汁液和透明的分泌物混在一起，如丝网般的扩散，逐渐麻痹了指尖。

天音——

沃尔在脑子里大喊着，窒息的痛苦让他无法思考除此之外的东西，他的大脑中能够浮现的字，仅仅是天音的名字，他唯一的救命稻草。天音听到了他的呼喊，甚为愉悦，侵占着口腔的绿藤，终于徐徐退了出来，“痛苦吗？如果你能够像其他空白一样听话，也不至于受苦了。”

沃尔没有还嘴的余力，他不断的干呕，泪液顺着面颊淌下渗入嘴里，和花蜜的甜味交错着变成了古怪的味道。这绝不会是普通的蜜，即便猜到这点，他还是已经吞入了绝大的分量。那些香甜的气味，源源不断的从体内散发出来，让他不由自主的抬起头张开了嘴，让那仿佛有形的气味扩散而出，麻木发软的手臂垂落下来，藤蔓拖住了它们，缠绕着他的四肢和身体，打开了他的双腿拖着他离开了地面。

“承认吧，空白，你其实正在期待我做些什么。”天音的声音，如同弱电流窜，明明是在脑海中响起，却像是在耳边低语。一些细小的藤蔓，开始骚扰他的下体，格外的轻柔，却又无法忽视，回过神来的沃尔握了紧拳头，但是手指却连掌心也无法碰到，“要做的话……就快一点。”他听起来有些虚弱，晃了晃脑袋，想将甜味驱散，“我没功夫，陪你玩游戏……天音。”

“你看起来很中意那个男人。”“就算以他来要挟我也没用，只不过是一起战斗的人而已，我只想要早点结束任务。”

“任务？谁给你的任务？空白，又是谁承诺的任务？如果讨厌的话，你可以离开那个建筑，任由那个男人孤军奋战，和以往的每一次一样，用不了多久，那些异世界的东西，都会消失。”

“是谁告诉你，不喜欢就代表着讨厌？”沃尔扯了扯嘴角，嘲笑着那个只有声音的家伙，“你是被无法发泄的欲望冲昏了头脑吗，天音，就算用这些东西——取代身体——不是你的，依旧不是你的。”

当其中一根藤蔓，爬到了他的脸旁时候，沃尔接着说，“又要堵住我的嘴巴？这张嘴说不出你喜欢的话可真是抱歉了。”

“……不。”“……”“只知道奉承的话，你就会其他的空白一样了。”“你——”“自己打自己的脸了吗？然而我可没有脸。”天音笑着，甚至加重了“脸”字，他毫不介意其中的暗喻，坦然接受了，“等了这么久，也该上主菜了，空白，还是说沃尔。无论哪个称呼，似乎都不是独一无二的，但是无所谓，你也该习惯这些了，也习惯接下来的事情吧，沃尔。”

-

就算那么说了——就算说什么要习惯。

但是无论如何，都无法习惯啊。在体内抽动的藤蔓，每一次抽送，都像是在猛烈的敲打着内脏，无数的巨大凸起，都在折磨着不断收缩的入口。

“够了……没有……”沃尔的声音在发颤，他已经没有任何力气反抗了，任由藤蔓拖着他，将他摆出羞耻的姿势。他甚至应该谢谢这些东西，若不是它们的支撑，他恐怕只能够趴在地上承受这仿佛无止无尽的，不知疲惫的操弄。

天音一开始还会羞辱他，但是不知何时起，那个声音已经消失，只有光圈依旧在缓缓的旋转，告诉他天音并没有离开。眼前的白光，每一个浮动的光点，都像是天音的眼睛。

也许，可以称他为秩序的管理者？和帕拉米迪亚融为一体，掌控着这个世界……

“我并没有你想象的那么伟大，空白。”“住嘴——”沃尔反射性的喝道，但是话音未落，那低低的笑声，又开始在他的大脑中流窜，入侵着他每一根神经，仿佛是在他的脑子里，抚摸着他。

他的身体因为天音而不受控制的痉挛，挺立的乳尖红肿的只是被藤蔓轻轻磨蹭，就可以从他口中挤出呻吟和喘息。早已被自己的精液和分泌物湿一塌糊涂的阴茎，又开始吐出更多的津液。那个声音是一个开关，天音是否知道这一点，沃尔揪住了手边的藤蔓，喘着气想要压下不断涌上的快感。

它们进入的更深了——碾压着肠壁上最敏感的地方，旋转着，推搡着，挤入更多细小的藤蔓，

“不需要忍耐，也没有那么做的必要，沃尔，还是说，你想要听着我的声音射精？”

 

-欲望-

“感觉到了吗，空白。”天音的声音，在他的身上攀爬着，被灌入了甜蜜的毒汁的大脑，开始产生了幻觉，仿佛真的成了有形之物一般，抚摸着皮肤带起一阵阵战栗。

他的全身都在被爱抚着，从一开始的排斥，到现在的渴望，像是要溺死在快感的浪潮之中那样，主动的收缩着臀瓣，想要更加深刻的感觉那些入侵体内的异物。当他开始沉迷的时候，可憎的天音以玩弄他的身体为乐。扭动着藤蔓略过他的敏感之处，让瘙痒和空虚从下体不断往上爬，在喉咙里盘旋着，几乎要开口请求更加激烈的侵犯。

“你知道帕拉米迪亚的植物的生存方式吗？空白。”但是天音却在这时候，说起了毫无作用的话题。沃尔晃了晃脑袋，让自己保持一丝的清醒，但是呻吟还是不断的从嘴边溜出，和抽送的声音粘在了一起，“谁在乎……那些事情。”

“若所是植物，它们拥有自己的思想，但是和动物不同，没有性别，却又像人类一样，拥有快感，所以……空白，不要搞错一件事情，现在并不是我在控制它们，而是你正在被渴望孕育后代的异种奸淫。”

就像是在相应天音，他早已被填满的后穴，又强硬的挤入了一根粗藤。本该存在的疼痛没有出现，只有前列腺被凶猛撞击时的快感，让他毫无预兆的射了出来。高潮之中，他仿佛真的看到了无数长相怪异的魔物围在他的身边，粗壮黝黑的阴茎淌着精液，戳在他的身上摩擦着。

“开始出现幻觉了吗？有趣……你其实一直在渴望这种事情发生吧，空白。”天音的笑声在脑子里震颤着，“你一直觉得那个妖精很烦对吗，就算是妖精，但也是一个女性，在她的面前，就连发泄欲望都做不到。”

“……不是……”“斩杀魔物而积累的欲望，无法得到舒缓，只能斩杀更多的魔物，但是这没有任何作用，对……欲望在不断的累积，更强的敌人，更激烈的战斗，为什么——身体不停的渴望战斗。”天音的声音忽然消失了，他带来的光，也瞬间黯淡。

“天音……”沃尔的声音听起来充满了不安，虽然天音令人讨厌，但是在这种情况下，若是那个家伙消失无踪——“天音！”恐慌一瞬间就占据了他，但是身体却还沉沦在快感中。忽闪忽烁的幻觉，那些魔物，发出低哑或尖锐的嘶嘶声，摆动他的四肢，将他的双腿抬的更高，摆出了可耻的姿势。

“天音——”他再一次呼喊着，明明一片漆黑，可是大脑的“视线”却不受影响，原本就已经容纳了两根藤蔓的后穴，被强行的扩张，括约肌被打开到了极限，甚至可以看到入口附近鲜红的肠壁，“天音，混蛋——天音——”

那个魔物，无论他是否真的存在，他看起来都是那么的真实，胯间的庞然巨物滴落粘稠的津液朝他靠近。就算正要挣扎，但是无数的手都抓着他的身体，他只能眼睁睁的看着那根发黑的阴茎，抵在了他的下体。

和想象中的火热不同，传递而来的是冰凉的触感，幻觉——这只是幻觉。他再一次意识到这个，那个身影变得模糊了，但当那根粗长的就像是藤蔓，就像是触手一样的阴茎，插入他的体内的时候，本该惊醒的大脑，再一次被迷惑。

魔物操弄着他，嘲笑着他，吐出长长的舌头，舔弄他的脸颊，“不对……”沃尔紧紧闭着眼睛，越是如此，可魔物的形象越是鲜明，他的耳朵，甚至听到了不应该存在的肉体拍打的声音，他的脸，感觉到了另一个生物的呼吸。

这个“魔物”的每一次挺身，都将阴茎插入到前所未有的深度，就像是要搅碎他的内脏。

“天音……”他的咬字发音愈发的含糊，他不确定自己的舌头是否好好的在口腔中弹跳，因为每一次呼吸，他听到的都是自己愉悦的呻吟和喘息。

太深了——太深了——再深一些——

“啊……啊啊……再……进来……”他终于，说出了内心的渴望，这是他最后的防线，当它们成为语句的时候，理智也同它们一起融入了空气。天音也好，爱柯也好，公主也好，这个帕拉米迪亚——什么都不那么重要了，他此时此刻追求的，仅仅是肉欲而已。

他主动的吮吸那些魔物的阴茎，或者说是植物的藤蔓，饮下更多的蜜汁。天音也许说的没错，他在想要这个。

日已累积的欲望，无法发泄的焦躁，就算清醒的时候无时无刻不在战斗，身体还是在尖叫着。他渴望的——并不是战斗，而是性爱。

在激烈一些，驱散一直以来的烦躁，只是这么多的话远远不够，压抑了如此之久的身体，想要更加的激烈，搅乱他，撕碎他，更多的，更强烈的快感，他想要，更加火热的，阴茎来干他。

“感觉到了吗，空白。”那声音贴着他的耳畔传来，和天音一贯的嗓音略有不同，他听起来太过于真实，而他的眼前，代表着天音的光圈并没有出现。

这个认知让沃尔一瞬间头皮发麻，他扭过头，想要在黑暗中看到什么，直到一点跳跃的火光，点亮了视野。

站在那里的并非幻觉，而是真实存在的人，一个空白，握着长枪，操控着魔力。

“……天音？”“感觉到了吗，沃尔，你体内蠢蠢欲动的黑暗，这个肉体，渴望着被侵犯，多么的淫乱的人啊。”湿热的气息喷洒在他的耳边，但是枪尖的寒气，却在他的身上蔓延。但是当那只手摩擦过他结上了一层薄冰的皮肤时，确实火热的温度，就像是火焰在烧灼。

冰和火的元素交错着，将他的身体作为战场厮杀，身为“龙骑士”的天音，肆意妄为的在他的身上摆弄魔力。汗水不住的从他的下颚滴落，沃尔压抑着被炙烤时痛苦的哀嚎，但是又因为那些魔物，不，那些触手的操弄而发出高昂的呻吟。

“如果这副样子，被公主看到，你觉得她会怎么想？自己心爱的空白，沉浸在性欲中被异物奸淫却不停的射精的样子。”“莎拉……”沃尔艰难的念出了那个名字，但是大脑之中，却无法浮现莎拉的面孔，只有无数的闪光和快感的浪潮。

“那种事情……和我无关……”他断断续续的说着，拽紧了藤蔓，浑身发颤的再一次高潮，他已经射不出什么东西了，但是阴茎还是不断的做着射精的反射动作，吐出大量的津液。天音在他耳边笑着，握住了他的阴茎，揉弄那根不知疲惫的性器，“看来你已经准备好了，沃尔。”

准备好什么……

他想要询问，但是却只能发出喘息，扭动的身体不断的痉挛，无序的挺动着腹部。

“我说过了，这些植物，渴望着孕育后代，它们需要黑暗而狭长，潮湿又温暖的甬道，产下自己的孩子。”“啊……啊啊啊——”随着天音的话，他感觉到了体内的藤蔓的异变，它变得更加的粗壮，强硬的撑开他的入口，而那变化仿佛没有尽头一样。

天音将火焰，覆盖上了自己的长枪，点亮了这个空间，沃尔终于再一次看到了这些植物的面目。

他看到了源头，如同一个巨大的花苞，这些拥有性交快感的藤蔓，是植物花蕊，它们晃动着，滴落着粘稠的汁液，虎视眈眈的对着他。“来，准备接受它们的爱意，还是说，你更加喜欢魔物的幻觉？”

 

-沉溺-

贪婪的触手不给沃尔拒绝的机会，天音的话就像是一个指令，蜂拥而来，再一次缠住了他的身体，胡乱的顶撞着，进行着性交的活塞运动。“天……天音……”他的话没能说完，就被侵占了口腔，就连阴茎的铃口，都没有被放过。那些细长的触手，钻入了尿道，不断的蠕动着，进入到更深的地方。

不行——沃尔的哀嚎着，他已经分不清痛苦和快感的区别，插在他体内的那根藤蔓，凶猛的摇曳着，颤抖着，就像是人类高潮前的痉挛，他看到藤蔓逐渐鼓胀，无论那里面装着的是什么，在一次顶撞后，都涌入了他的体内。

他的大脑在尖叫，可是嘴巴却被堵住，藤蔓的凸起紧紧压着他的敏感处，他想要射精——但是阴茎却也正在被异物侵犯。

那些液体，也许可以称之为“植物的精液”，彻彻底底的填满了他的身体，让他的腹部都变形鼓起，但是人类的身躯无法容纳更多的精液了，在他无法继续承受这样的射精时，体内的藤蔓再一次扭动起来，它挣扎着，不得不脱离了肠道。注入了人类体内的过过量精液，终于找到了出口，疯狂的涌出。

“虽然看起来让人愉悦，但是我可不想你真的死了。”

那个空白握着还在喷洒着白色的液体的触手，将它丢到了一侧。也许它们知道眼前的人是谁，竟然也徐徐退了开来，将沃尔放在了地上。

虽然被如此对待变得如此的狼狈，但是他的阴茎却依旧勃起着，沃尔挣扎着想要起来，然而发颤的四肢没有半点力气，最终只能做到翻过身去。他长长的呼了一口气，恍惚的视线不知落在何处，手却再一次握住了自己的性器。

“你看起来还没有满足，这明明应该是一个惩罚啊，沃尔。”天音站在他的跟前，那些藤蔓又回来了，缓缓的托起他，将他摆到了适合的高度。

他应该疑惑，但是他连思考的气力都已经丧失。直到属于活生生的人类的阴茎插入他的体内，才让他迟钝的脑袋因为亢奋而稍稍清醒了几分。

“……住手……”沃尔有气无力的呵斥对方，但是阴茎却顶在他的快感的开关之上，恶意的碾压着，“天音……”他扭过头避开这个空白的视线，哪怕他清楚这里面的人是谁，但是天音拽住了他的头发，强迫他看着自己。

“这不是你最想要的东西吗，空白，人类的体温，还是你更加喜欢冰冷的触感？”“不是……”他否定着，虽然沃尔也不清楚自己是在否定什么。

还在兴奋中的身体，不知餍足的肠道，正在饥渴的吮吸着那根火热的阴茎，传递而来更加热烈，更加甜蜜的快感，让他变得沙哑的喉咙，再一次发出愉悦而甜腻的呻吟。原本就已经瘫软的下体，就像是真的要被那根阴茎的热量融化，肉体的拍打声，也在刺激着耳膜。

“未来的光之战士……”天音的声音充满了嘲弄的意味，他每一次抽送，都会将沃尔体内残留的植物津液带出，这个被彻底侵犯过的甬道，并没有变得松弛，反而因为异物的开发而变得更加的湿软，积极的蠕动收缩着，想要榨出正在操弄它的那根阴茎的精液来。

“沃尔，未来的英雄啊，想要精液吗？”他在沃尔的耳边询问，最先回答他的，是忽然收紧的肠道，“很好……这就是你的奖励，沃尔。”

 

-尾声-

他似乎彻底失去了意识，沃尔醒来的时候，看到的是爱柯的脸。

妖精似乎在他身边守了很久了，一直在呼喊着他的名字。

“爱柯……天音呢。”沃尔缓缓的坐起身，揉了揉自己的脑袋，他还有些迟钝，身体略显乏力，但是却十分的整洁，穿着原本的铠甲。

那个恶劣的家伙，并没有将狼狈的他丢在荒郊野外也算是一个善举了，否则沃尔实在不知道怎么和妖精交代发生了什么，用什么样的表情面对妖精。

不，他担心的并不是这个，他并不需要对爱柯交代什么。而是爱柯会做出什么反应，魔女的一个吻，就让爱柯那么的气愤，面对爱柯的回应，安抚这个妖精，才是他最头疼的事情。

“你！一醒来就想着那个家伙吗！”“……因为之前我和他在一起啊。”

“我可是为了你，等了那么久！你却一点都不感谢我，只知道天音！天音！那个可恶的家伙！居然把你抢走那么久！我还以为你真的要死掉了！！啊啊啊，可恶！可恶！！”妖精的愤怒和往常略有不同，虽然她看起来趾高气昂怒气冲冲的，“能够惩罚你的，只有我爱柯大人！”

“比如给你当圣诞麋鹿？”“这种时候要说的才不是这个！重点！重点错了！笨蛋！”

“是是……”沃尔一边笑着，一边活动着身体，任由爱柯在他身边窜来窜去，不断的咆哮着，当他觉得时间差不多了，爱柯看起来也已经没有力气在怒吼了，他才对着气喘吁吁的妖精伸出了手，“走吧，爱柯，克劳德还在等我们。”犹豫片刻爱柯才恼怒的哼了一声才坐在他的手上，垂下了翅膀看起来真的是有点累了。

魔晃炉的走廊内，金发的男人扛着手里的大刀，一如既往的面无表情，““我还以为你不会回来了，我都快解决干净了。”

沃尔耸了耸肩，也取下了背上的刀，“抱歉，耽误的有点久了。”

“……奖励……拿到了？”“算是吧。”“看来是个好东西，你看起来状态不错。”

对于克劳德提问，沃尔挑了挑眉，露出一个不置可否的笑容，“嘛……只是好好的干了一发，脑袋也清醒了很多。”

"是吗。”克劳德理所当然的，将那想成了一场战斗，摇着脑袋，对于这个奖励不那么赞同，“奖励还是要战斗，不愧是帕拉米迪亚。”

“……是啊，那么，接着战斗吧。”

-END-


End file.
